Off to See the Wizard 3
Off to See the Wizard 3 is the third encounter in Mushroom Magic. Enemies * Blue Kobold (1170 gold, 144 XP, 90 Eenrgy, 5 HP Normal) * Turquoise Kobold (1235 gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 6 HP Normal) * Red Kobold (1235 gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 6 HP Normal) Transcript Introduction "No! All the wizard's powers will help the master! Elf-monk stays here, or he gets spear!" The kobold brandishes his weapon, perhaps in case there was some confusion as to its identity. Once more there's a pack of the creatures, again in absurd colors -- as though painted for the merry brightness of a festive parade. This time they're facing off against an elf in loose yellow-orange garb. You've seen that kind of attire before. He's a monk of the Golden Garden. "I must pass," the elf says. "Elf stupid? Elf deaf? Spear!" This time all the kobolds raise and shake their spears at once. "Your words are like a finger pointing at the moon," the elf says, in sedate tones. Then his brow furrows. "Um... Because... I mean..." The kobolds turn as you, Bernard, and Petra approach -- sparing the monk from having to explain himself. "More stupids!" one of them says. "Trying to see wizard!" "That's right," you reply. "So get out of the way." "Thank you, traveler," the monk says. "A friend in need is... is a... a good friend." "If you say so." Conclusion “Waaaaaaaa!” The monk issues the sound, apparently some form of war cry, as he leaps high into the air – soaring over the battlefield, at least three feet above your head. All the kobolds stare up at him, shock on their scaly faces. Then he descends, foot first. The kobold he hits breaks. There’s simply no other way to describe the sheer destruction, the crumpling of his body and the cracking of his bones. And the elf isn’t done yet. He pivots on that same food, now returned to the ground, and brings his other leg round in a sweeping crescent that smashes against the skulls of two kobolds before completing its arc – sending them spinning. Petra gasps. You and Bernard respond in more pragmatic fashion, butThis should say "by", and not "but". This typo has been reported to the game developers. --GameTommy 21:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) cutting down the rest of the awestruck kobolds. When the butchery is done, the monk bows. “I am Dalclis of the Golden Garden. Thank you for helping me.” “We were just passing by,” Bernard replies. “Are you going to the wizard too?” “Yes,” Petra says. “I’m going to ask him for a heart!” “I want a beard!” “And I want to go back to… wherever I was before,” you add. “What will you ask him for?” “I seek wisdom,” Dalclis says. His face reddens. “My brothers say they’ll expel me from the order if I don’t master our philosophies. May I accompany you?” “Of course.” “Kindness is the greatest milk of the forgotten serpent’s tooth.” The elf bows. The rest of you look at each other and shrug your shoulders. References Category:Mushroom Magic